It all started with AIM
by OneLoveOneHeartx3
Summary: Bella, is a fairly innocent girl and when she gets an unwanted AIM from a boy who call's himself Masen for Bella's saftey her whole life is turned upsidedown because of this one conversation!   Better than summary. Give it a chance please. :
1. Chapter 1

Bella Swan has signed in. ( HesxInxMyxDreamsxD )

Unknown user has signed in. ( LoveThePlayerxxHateTheGame )

LoveThePlayerxxHateTheGame ; Hey baby ;)

HesxIncMyDreamsxD ; Umm, who's this.

LoveThePlayerxxHateTheGame ; Your one night stand for tonight.

HesxIncMyDreamsxD ; Okay, eww. Now who are you?

LoveThePlayerxxHateTheGame ; Come on babe you don't want me?

HesxInxMyxDreamsxD ; No. Now who are you before I get my daddy after you _

LoveThePlayerxxHateTheGame ; OO, I'm soo scared. it's the head police. Big Deal.

HesxInxMyxDreamsxD ; Okay. Now I officially know you're a stalker. Now, shoo. I have homework…

HesxInxMyxDreamsxD is away : Homework, then arguing with a stalker.? Lol.

LoveThePlayerxxHateTheGame ; Now I'm a stalker?

HesxInxMyxDreamsxD ; You've always been. Now can you leave me alone so I can do my homework?

LoveThePlayerxxHateTheGame ; What homework?

HesxInxMyxDreamsxD ; This science project thing.

LoveThePlayerxxHateTheGame ; The one doo on the thirteenth?

HesxInxMyxDreamsxD ; Yep, how do you know?

LoveThePlayerxxHateTheGame ; I go to the same school as you, little Isabella.

HesxInxMyxDreamsxD ; How in the world do you know my name?

LoveThePlayerxxHateTheGame ; Don't cuss?

HesxInxMyxDreamsxD ; Nope. Stop stalling…how do you know me?

LoveThePlayerxxHateTheGame ; I don't. I don't want to know you either. I just want to be the first in your pussy.

HesxInxMyxDreamsxD ; gross kid. How do u even know if im a virgin?

LoveThePlayerxxHateTheGame ; Please. Your Bella Swan. Obviously you are.

HesxInxMyxDreamsxD ; Okay, now lets stop talking about sex please. Now shoo. I have to get going on the project.

LoveThePlayerxxHateTheGame ; Why? You afraid that I **WILL** be your first?

HesxInxMyxDreamsxD ; Ugh! Shut up please. So whats your name?

LoveThePlayerxxHateTheGame ; None of your business. So heres the real question. Where do want it to happen? My room? Your room? A hotel? My car?

HesxInxMyxDreamsxD ; Your car ;]

LoveThePlayerxxHateTheGame ; really? You don't got class.

HesxInxMyxDreamsxD ; I was joking. I don't want to have sex with you.

HesxInxMyxDreamsxD is away : Stalker, please go away. I'm begging you. Doing my science project. Do not AIM me please.

LoveThePlayerxxHateTheGame ; I don't like following rules Bella.

HesxInxMyxDreamsxD ; OMG. Please stop AIMing me.

LoveThePlayerxxHateTheGame ; Why not? If my cocks going to be in your pussy in the back seat of my car then…

HesxInxMyxDreamsxD ; OKAY! Enough. Im still a virgin and that's how I want to stay huney bunch ;]

LoveThePlayerxxHateTheGame ; OO, feisty. I like my girls like that.

HesxInxMyxDreamsxD ; Ugh. You know my daddy knows how to track you down and find out who you are and like beat the crap out of you ;]

LoveThePlayerxxHateTheGame ; But arent you to nice of a girl to turn me in?

HesxInxMyxDreamsxD ; True. BTW, how do you know so much about me?

LoveThePlayerxxHateTheGame ; I have my ways Isabella.

HesxInxMyxDreamsxD ; You sound like those tacky Star Wars Movies. :]

LoveThePlayerxxHateTheGame ; Does that mean you trust me?

HesxInxMyxDreamsxD ; Um, no. I hate Star Wars.

LoveThePlayerxxHateTheGame ; Lol. Me 02

HesxInxMyxDreamsxD ; Mayybe I will trust you. If you upload a icon.

LoveThePlayerxxHateTheGame ; You 02.

HesxInxMyxDreamsxD ; I thought you did trust me…

LoveThePlayerxxHateTheGame ; Did. Aha. I did, not anymore.

HesxInxMyxDreamsxD ; Okay. I'm going to go do my project now. Ill be back later on tonight. Don't leave. I'm learning to trust you.

LoveThePlayerxxHateTheGame ; Enough to get in your pants?

HesxInxMyxDreamsxD ; And I now lost all trust…

LoveThePlayerxxHateTheGame ; I was kidding!

HesxInxMyxDreamsxD ; So was I. ByBy! ;]

HesxInxMyxDreamsxD is away : Don't leave! I'll be back soon, promise. Doing my project then shower then talkin to my stalker.

LoveThePlayerxxHateTheGame ; Mhm, shower. Can I join you in there?

HesxInxMyxDreamsxD ; You have a dirty little mind. Your aren't going to let me get this project done with are you?

LoveThePlayerxxHateTheGame ; Nope!

HesxInxMyxDreamsxD ; Listen stalker. I'll be back just let me go do some of my project, take a 2 minute shower and I'll be back in like 15 minutes.

LoveThePlayerxxHateTheGame ; Ill be waiting…

HesxInxMyxDreamsxD ; Alright I'm back (:

LoveThePlayerxxHateTheGame ; Took you long enough!

HesxInxMyxDreamsxD ; It was like 15 minutes!

LoveThePlayerxxHateTheGame ; Yes, long.

HesxInxMyxDreamsxD ; Or Impatient…

LoveThePlayerxxHateTheGame ; Just maybe..

HesxInxMyxDreamsxD ; *Rolls eyes*

LoveThePlayerxxHateTheGame ; WTH?

HesxInxMyxDreamsxD ;If we were in person I would roll my eyes. So *rolls eyes*

LoveThePlayerxxHateTheGame ;Ohhhh.

HesxInxMyxDreamsxD ; Damn your slow.

LoveThePlayerxxHateTheGame ; Rolls eyes.

HesxInxMyxDreamsxD ; Wow. Can you tell me your name now?

LoveThePlayerxxHateTheGame ; Just call me Masen.

HesxInxMyxDreamsxD ; Alright Masen.

LoveThePlayerxxHateTheGame ; Do you like Bella, or Isabella?

HesxInxMyxDreamsxD ; Bella ;]

LoveThePlayerxxHateTheGame ; Alright. Bella, when am I getting head?

HesxInxMyxDreamsxD ; Excuse me?

LoveThePlayerxxHateTheGame ; When are we getting freaky with it?

HesxInxMyxDreamsxD ; Ugh, just when I go and trust you, you bring that up AGAIN!

LoveThePlayerxxHateTheGame ; Sorry, its just a question.

HesxInxMyxDreamsxD ; Heres the answer. Never.

LoveThePlayerxxHateTheGame ; Don't lie.

HesxInxMyxDreamsxD ; Im not

LoveThePlayerxxHateTheGame ; liar

HesxInxMyxDreamsxD ; Truther, don't ask

LoveThePlayerxxHateTheGame ;?

HesxInxMyxDreamsxD ; God your annoying

LoveThePlayerxxHateTheGame ; Thanks.

HesxInxMyxDreamsxD ; I'm tired.

LoveThePlayerxxHateTheGame ; Its like 11!

HesxInxMyxDreamsxD ; Yes, Im aware of that.

LoveThePlayerxxHateTheGame ; Your tired?

HesxInxMyxDreamsxD ; Yep.

LoveThePlayerxxHateTheGame has gone mobile.

LoveThePlayerxxHateTheGame ; Come meet me please.

HesxInxMyxDreamsxD ; Where?

LoveThePlayerxxHateTheGame ; The park.

HesxInxMyxDreamsxD ; Now?

LoveThePlayerxxHateTheGame ; Plz?

HesxInxMyxDreamsxD ; Fine. Now?

LoveThePlayerxxHateTheGame ; Yep.

HesxInxMyxDreamsxD ; I don't want to walk alone in the dark

LoveThePlayerxxHateTheGame ; Scared?

HesxInxMyxDreamsxD ; Yes.

LoveThePlayerxxHateTheGame ; Your adorable Bella.

HesxInxMyxDreamsxD ; Thanks ;] But I rly am scared to walk alone :-\

LoveThePlayerxxHateTheGame ; Where do you live?

HesxInxMyxDreamsxD ; Your not picking me up

LoveThePlayerxxHateTheGame ; Why?

HesxInxMyxDreamsxD ; My daddy.

LoveThePlayerxxHateTheGame ; Oh yea

HesxInxMyxDreamsxD ; Yea.

LoveThePlayerxxHateTheGame ; Where do you live?

HesxInxMyxDreamsxD ; Uhm, 1901 June Street. Second floor. First window. I better trust you.

LoveThePlayerxxHateTheGame ; I'll be there. ;]

HesxInxMyxDreamsxD ; So, me and you. Walking to the park?

LoveThePlayerxxHateTheGame ; That's the plan.

HesxInxMyxDreamsxD ; Alright. I guess.

LoveThePlayerxxHateTheGame ; Don't be afraid.

HesxInxMyxDreamsxD ; Too late _

LoveThePlayerxxHateTheGame ; When I was talking about getting head, I was joking Bella.

HesxInxMyxDreamsxD ; I guess you were.

LoveThePlayerxxHateTheGame ; You don't trust me?

HesxInxMyxDreamsxD ; Not rly.

LoveThePlayerxxHateTheGame ; Pleas do.

HesxInxMyxDreamsxD ; I don't kno if I can.

LoveThePlayerxxHateTheGame ; Why not?

HesxInxMyxDreamsxD ; Cuz I don't know you.

LoveThePlayerxxHateTheGame ; And I cant tell u my name.

HesxInxMyxDreamsxD ; Why not?

LoveThePlayerxxHateTheGame ; Bella. This is like really hard to explain to you. But Somebody wants you, (in bed)

HesxInxMyxDreamsxD ; Oh god, here we go again!

LoveThePlayerxxHateTheGame ; No, I swear its not me Bella.

HesxInxMyxDreamsxD ; Then who is it?

LoveThePlayerxxHateTheGame ; Some guy named Jacob Black.

HesxInxMyxDreamsxD ; He doesn't sound familiar?

LoveThePlayerxxHateTheGame ; He's not suppose to. But anyway he has me like leaning you into me, so he can get "into" you.

HesxInxMyxDreamsxD ; OMG. Are you serious?

LoveThePlayerxxHateTheGame ; Deadly. That's why you cant know me. When I was on my MAC he was with me and made me say all those horrible things to you. Its really him that wants head.

HesxInxMyxDreamsxD ; So I can trust myself with you?

LoveThePlayerxxHateTheGame ; Absolutely Bella.

HesxInxMyxDreamsxD ; Okay, you wont touch me, rite?

LoveThePlayerxxHateTheGame ; I promise that I will never…ever want to hurt you in my life.

HesxInxMyxDreamsxD ; That's not answering my question..

LoveThePlayerxxHateTheGame ; I cant answer your question Bella.

HesxInxMyxDreamsxD ; Why not?

LoveThePlayerxxHateTheGame ; I have no clue what Jacobs capable of Bella.

HesxInxMyxDreamsxD ; And that means..?

LoveThePlayerxxHateTheGame ; It means, that if he wants me to well I don't know, touch you. I may have too…

HesxInxMyxDreamsxD ; Why?

LoveThePlayerxxHateTheGame ; Well, when he threatens, he's serious. So, if you ever meet him, and he threatens you, don't call him bluff.

HesxInxMyxDreamsxD ; Alright, and the other reason?

LoveThePlayerxxHateTheGame ; He would do it to you.

HesxInxMyxDreamsxD ; And the difference?

LoveThePlayerxxHateTheGame ; He would probably intentionally hurt you.

HesxInxMyxDreamsxD ; And you wouldn't?

LoveThePlayerxxHateTheGame ; Not at all. I have no intention to hurt anyone. But Jacob got a hold of some things, and some situations and I'm under his hold for a while.

HesxInxMyxDreamsxD ; Ohh, I feel bad for you. ):

LoveThePlayerxxHateTheGame ; Don't. I'm outside.

HesxInxMyxDreamsxD ; And how am I getting down there without my daddy catching me?

LoveThePlayerxxHateTheGame ; Jump out of the window

HesxInxMyxDreamsxD ; I'll fall

LoveThePlayerxxHateTheGame ; I'll catch you

HesxInxMyxDreamsxD ; I don't know

LoveThePlayerxxHateTheGame ; Trust me

HesxInxMyxDreamsxD ; Should I?

LoveThePlayerxxHateTheGame ; Please do

HesxInxMyxDreamsxD ; You promise to catch me?

LoveThePlayerxxHateTheGame ; If I don't I'll tell Jacob to kill me.

HesxInxMyxDreamsxD ; Okay. See u in a few… I don't know about this _Masen_

LoveThePlayerxxHateTheGame ; I swear to catch you Bella.

HesxInxMyxDreamsxD ; Alright. Please, don't drop me _Masen_

LoveThePlayerxxHateTheGame ; Why do you keep putting my name in _italics_?

HesxInxMyxDreamsxD ; Cuz. I figured it's not your real name?

LoveThePlayerxxHateTheGame ; True. Lol. Now, come on. Jump. Ill catch you.

HesxInxMyxDreamsxD has gone mobile.

HesxInxMyxDreamsxD ; Masen, I'm scared.

LoveThePlayerxxHateTheGame ; Come on Bella. I can see you in your window.

HesxInxMyxDreamsxD ; Alright. I'll come. Is it cold outside?

LoveThePlayerxxHateTheGame ; Are you easily cold?

HesxInxMyxDreamsxD ; Yes. Lol

LoveThePlayerxxHateTheGame ; Then yes.

HesxInxMyxDreamsxD ; Alright. Let me get my sweats on. Ill be out in a little while.

LoveThePlayerxxHateTheGame ; Your stalling.

HesxInxMyxDreamsxD ; Alright. I'm coming.

LoveThePlayerxxHateTheGame ; Come on, I'm gonna catch you. I can see you sitting on your window pain.

HesxInxMyxDreamsxD ; Alright.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's POV

I jumped out the window waiting for the pavement to meet my body. It didn't. A pair of strong hands caught me.

"Oof." I said as the breath got kicked out of me.

"Hello AIM buddy." A very hot voice told me. It was to dark to see his face. I groaned.

"What?" He asked confused.

"I cant see your face." I complained as he set me down on my own two feet.

"That's good. I don't want you to know who I really am Bella." He said. I could tell there was a smile there.

"So, whats the deal with this Jacob?" I asked, shivering, though I was not cold.

"He found out about you, saw a picture of you. He said you had a nice tight body that he wanted. I told him that we went to the same school and he took advantage, I cant leave him, and I have to do everything that he says. It purely sucks. I know. Do you uh smoke?" He put his hands in his pockets.

"No. Or drink. Why? Is that what you would be doing at the park?" I asked. Blushing.

"No, I was going to warn you that you cant." He said.

"My daddy's the chief police, obviously I wouldn't."

"True." I saw that we weren't walking towards the park.

"Where are we going?" I asked, scared.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"About what?" I asked, getting more scared then before.

"I think you know what." He whispered. I stopped walking.

"Your taking me to him!" I half-yelled.

"Bella. I'm sorry, I have to." He whispered. I could hear the pain in his voice. I tuned around to run. He grabbed my wrist.

"Bella. I'm not sure what he's going to do, just come. If you don't then you'll get hurt. Just do this the easy way." He said pulling me.

"I don't want to get hurt." I cried.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"Cant you just let me go?" I begged through tears.

"No, because he'll find you."

"Masen, I don't want to get hurt. Please." I begged with a sniffle.

"Bella, I have to." He sounded as if he was begging.

"Masen, what's he going to do to me?" I asked, shakily from my fear.

"I don't know. Bella, it's going to be alright. I promise." I looked down at my feet.

"I don't want to get hurt. What if he rapes me? Or touches me? Or hits me? Masen. You can't let him do that." I cried into his chest.

"Bella, you'll be fine," He rubbed my back "perfectly fine."

"What if he does do something?" I whimpered.

"Do what you can. Close your eyes tightly and hope for it to be over." I was shocked at his answer.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you. Why did I even leave my house in the first place?" I questioned

"Because you do trust me." He whispered as he picked my up bride style. We walked for a long while, he kicked a door open.

I started to bawl into his shirt.

"Jacob, I got her!" He yelled.

"Great." A husky voice said.

"Where do you want her?" He asked bitterly.

"Just drop her on the mattress in the other room." He started walking into the room. He set me on the mattress.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean anything I say." He looked at me sincerely. "Take your fucking shirt off!" He yelled into my face. I just starred at him in horror. "Bitch! Take off your fucking shirt! Are you fucking retarded!" He yelled again. He brought his hand up as if to hit me, but gave me the look like he wasn't. "Take off your fucking shirt or I'm gonna fucking smack you so fucking hard Bella. Don't fucking tempt me. Take off the fucking shirt." I pulled my shirt off and set it next to where I was seated. I shivered from the cold breeze that was coming from the air conditioner.

"Good, you know how to fucking listen now." He screamed in my face.

"I'm cold." I whimpered as the tears started to fall again.

"That's the fucking point. That and to see your body. But just shut the fuck up. Don't make us actually tie you to a chair and cover your mouth with a cloth." I flinched at the volume of his voice.

"Can I please put my shirt back on? Please. It's freezing." I whimpered.

"I fucking said to shut the fuck up. Jake! Get me the chair and all the other shit to tie this fucking bitch." He yelled. We waited and Jacob finally came in with a chair, rope, handcuffs, a piece of cloth, a bucket and another rope. I shivered. Masen got a good grip on my arm and pulled me up. He put the chair in front of me.

"Sit." Masen said in my face. I obeyed. I didn't need to get hit or anything. Jacob handcuffed my hands behind my back. He then tied me to the chair. Masen started to un-button my pants and slid them and my boy shorts off in one slide. Jacob got on his knees in front of me and tied my legs to the feet of the chair. Jacob was about to cover my mouth.

"Please. I cant breathe through my noise. I have bronchitis and I have to breathe through my mouth. Please." I begged. And it wasn't a lie.

"Fine, but don't fuck up!" The both yelled in my face and then they left me in the room alone.

I was in there a long time when I realized, I had to pee. I knew that the bucket right underneath "me"(I really don't like talking about my body parts, but I guess you know what I'm talking about) was so I could pee. The only reason Masen really took of my boy shorts and jeans. I was getting so tired, but I couldn't sleep, not like this. So I decided to cry. I cried for so long, until my puffy red eyes were dry. Then I heard the door open. My body stiffened.

"Hey." Masen's familiar voice said. He walked over and sat down on the mattress.

"Hi." I said, my voice hoarse. "Can you untie me?" I asked. He smiled and started to untie my legs. He handed me my black boy shorts. He slipped them and he untied my arms.

"I'm so sorry Bella." He whispered. I was going to give him a hug but I was still handcuffed.

"Masen its okay, I know you don't mean anything. Can you hug me?" I asked my voice breaking

"Of course." He pulled me into a hug.

"When can I go home?" I asked into his shirt.

"I don't know." He said.

"Whats your real name?" I asked curious,

He sighed. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." He said.

"I love you Edward," I said into his shirt.

"After all this?" He asked.

"Yes after all this. I know you wont hurt me." I said

"Bella, that's not true." He said sternly.

"Shh, just hold me and pretend everything is all right."

He chuckled lightly.

"I gotta go Bella. Please sis back down." I looked up at him with watery eyes but did as I was told. He tied me back up and left the room.

"Goodbye Bella." He whispered


End file.
